go_jetters_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lottie
Lottie was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. (My user page is on the Paw Patrol Fanon Wiki!) Appearance Lottie is a 17-year-old (or at least when I created her in 2019 for those of the future) girl with a fringe of red hair. Her suit is pink with a light blue anchor where the star is, and there is a stripe of light blue going above her head ending in a dolphin's tail at the back, because of the fact that she is the official Sea Go Jetter. Personality She is very humorous and optimistic, cracking jokes every so often. She can also be stubborn, but if necessary, will give in (reluctantly). She is very confident and is very neat and tidy, as compared to Kyan, who can be very clumsy when it comes to his "fantastic gymnastics". She is also a very outdoors person, always playing sports, especially water sports like windsurfing. Bio Lottie was raised in a little cottage right by the side of Loch Lomond where she would oftentimes go for a swim, but she was an only child and often found life a bit boring, apart from her German Shepherd Rush. One day, they got some new American neighbours who also had a German Shepherd by the name of Swift, who was the cousin of Chase (yes, the Chase from Paw Patrol). The two dogs quickly got married and had a daughter, Ines. This made Lottie's life even better. The two girls both enjoyed playing sports, and life couldn't get any better. Unfortunately, after about a year, it turned for the worse. One hot summer day, Ines and Lottie were playing frisbee at the back of the house, when smoke started rising from the house. After a few seconds, it burst into flames and it started falling apart. The fire spread rapidly everywhere. One of the walls nearly fell on them, and after that, they got separated. Ines ran in the wrong direction, catching her collar on a low branch, and the fire was closing in fast. She had no choice but to do what she did: cut it. Afterwards, she darted to the direction which she thought was the right one, but ended up going down south and getting lost. Read Ines' article for more about her. Lottie managed to escape the fire and join up with the others, but Ines was nowhere to be found. After the fire brigade had been, the family went to look for her, but all they found was the tag on her collar. They moved house basically straight after that. They moved to a little village further up north called Dalmally, but life wasn't the same without Ines. A year or two later (probably some point in 2021 or 2022) the family decided to take a walk on the coast. They also let Lottie have a go at sailing one of the boats tied up to the shore, since she had been fully qualified. So she set off. She got quite far out to sea, when a sudden storm whipped up. In all the excitement, Lottie saw some of the people she had been taking lessons with falling off their boats, so despite the strong sea and big waves, she managed to rescue them and bring them to shore. Now, the Go Jetters happened to be there at the time and they saw everything. When she got to shore, Ubercorn asked if she would like to join, and she proudly accepted. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:In conjunction with Pup Cadets Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Protagonist Category:Go Jetter Category:Under 18's